


elementary

by ryanwolfe



Series: the only mystery worth solving [6]
Category: CSI: Miami, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Secret Relationship, Undercover Agent Luke Alvez as Eric Delko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanwolfe/pseuds/ryanwolfe
Summary: Luke drags a free chair from another table and takes pity on Spencer. “Reid, meet my husband,” he nods in Ryan’s direction and the pieces fall together in his mind.Spencer’s attending a chemistry conference, of all things, to learn more. He didn’t mean to make a friend, one that has ties to someone he’s very familiar with.
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe, Luke Alvez & Spencer Reid, Luke Alvez/Ryan Wolfe, Ryan Wolfe & Spencer Reid
Series: the only mystery worth solving [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742983
Kudos: 20





	elementary

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr — [@brandtwilliam](https://brandtwilliam.tumblr.com/)
> 
> note: i don’t have any fucking clue about chemistry or conferences, so don’t try to fight me about it.
> 
> also, i have the feeling ryan and spencer would have been great friends if they ever met.

_An interesting concept_ , Spencer thinks as he scribbles down the details of it on his notepad, balanced over his knee as another person raises a question for the speaker.

Though chemistry is not a subject he’s familiarized with as much, his interests are peaked. Spencer bounces enough times around over things he enjoys, a morbid obsession that flies from subject to subject.

His sabbatical has allowed his schedule to flow more freely, which he has selfishly absorbed himself in. Even though Spencer loves his job, loves the adrenaline and quick thinking that comes with solving a case, saving lives, the slow pace of teaching suits him.

More free time is allotted for him, allowing for some off time to look into other things that have caught his eye but haven’t had the chance to fully explore.

For example, today finds Spencer attending a conference all about different types of chemistry and the new developments that have risen during this generation. It’s exhilarating, his brain thriving in this environment, surrounded by other intellectuals who show great interest.

A finger pokes him in the shoulder, shaking him out of his thoughts as Spencer redirects his focus to the speaker, a young women who has found a new method by combining many old ones continues asking questions. He loses himself once again, this time to jotting down notes, his brain filling up with equations.

He’s attended the conference alone, though he prefers it this way, allowing to observe and absorb information without any interruptions or distractions. Spencer has found a companion here, having bumped into someone and engaging in a riveting debate about the differences about how chemistry is used in law enforcement versus medical studies. It was refreshing, not having to dominate the conversation or showcasing his knowledge, because the other person clearly knew more about the subject. Spencer had spent more time listening than talking and afterwards, chosen to stick around with during the conference.

The man, “Professor Ryan Wolfe. Please though, call me Ryan, I get enough professor from my students.” He had offered with a laugh after Spencer introduced himself. Ryan beamed after Spencer revealed that he was spending his sabbatical teaching at the academy and they swapped stories about their experiences as they made their way around the conference.

When Ryan had asked about his background, Spencer shared that he was an FBI agent, required to take this sabbatical in order to return to the field and Ryan had in turn, talked about his past as a cop. It sparked another debate, this time in the differences between government agencies versus law enforcement and how the present compared to the past. They found they both shared many similarities and it was nice for Spencer, who always had a hard time building friendships in his youth and even as an adult now, having been the youngest one and one who had his intelligence as a crux.

Ryan is engaging and intelligent. He’s quick to follow up, shooting question after question about Spencer, showing clear curiosity about what he’s like, and Spencer is willingly to answer.

The man is also neat and has specific places for certain items. _OCD_ , the profiler in him filing that information in his brain but Spencer doesn’t say anything about it. He of all people should know, people are constantly bringing up his germaphobe tendencies and it rubs him the wrong way when they need a reasoning behind it.

Ryan is currently sat next to him, his left hand resting with a pen against his own paper. He’s smiling, patiently listening as the speaker continues answering questions, and absorbing the knowledge quietly, retracing the finger used to poke Spencer back on earth.

What Ryan’s disclosed about himself is also interesting to spencer. A chemistry professor at Georgetown, he has a past of law enforcement, having been an officer and former CSI. He had happily answered any questions Spencer had about being a CSI and the many differences it had been compared to walking the beat. He had moved from Miami to D.C., slowly working to gain a teaching degree and had talked about what it was like to be one of the young ones amongst the staff at the university. Something Spencer also related to and their feelings on it ran in the same direction, sharing how it was unusual and the constant urge to prove yourself.

As the conference draws to a close, Ryan and Spencer stroll out side by side, as they look for a coffee shop. It’s been a long day, and the need for coffee grows more and more.

Ryan’s smiling up at Spencer, teasing him relentlessly on the horror of facing students. “You face criminals everyday as a field agent and you’re saying young millennials who can’t operate without instagramming everything they ate is worst?”

Spencer scrunches his nose at the thought of his students taking pictures of their breakfast. “You’ve experienced both sides. Are you saying it’s not the same for you?”

Ryan laughs, a bright spot echoing within the drab shop, slowly crowding with large groups trickling in from the conference. “Let me tell you how many times I’ve had to supply my students with large amounts of coffee just to get them to listen to me. Honestly, if I wasn’t the same, I’d probably go insane, tearing my hair out.” They receive their coffees and make their way to one of the open tables outside.

Ryan rolls his eyes, _hard_.He continues as they settle themselves into chairs. “But as much as they drive me crazy, I’d always choose facing my students. At least I know they won’t actually act on their thoughts of killing me because I keep giving them crazy difficult assignments. Also, they’re mild assholes compared to what I actually had to deal with as a cop.”

Spencer chuckles at that, mock-raising his cup in agreement. His laughter grows when Ryan follows, adding a middle finger along with the gesture.

“How do you go from Miami to D.C.?” He changes the subject, his curiosity guiding him like the north star.

Ryan leans back in his chair, pondering the question. “Long story, but my husband had a job change, required him to move, so we did.” He shrugs casually, but Spencer detects an underlying current, discomfort weighing down the words.

His eyes scan Ryan’s fingers, but come up short when he traces the space where a ring should be. There is no ring, but there’s a shadow, skin slightly pale where the band should be. There is a ring, but just not at the moment.

Instead, Spencer offers an out. “I’m actually from Las Vegas. It’s very far from here.”

Like expected, Ryan lights up, talking excitedly about hometowns. “I’m originally from boston, though I moved to Miami for university when i decided to become a cop. Though Boston’s not so different from D.C., than Miami.”

They bicker back and forth about the climate and weather of Vegas and Miami, of what it’s like to go from hot and humid, to the cold environment of the east coast. Spencer talks about how his team struggled with the heat in California where he didn’t, and Ryan shares the many natural disasters Miami brought, including a tornado that swept him away during a case.

They sit in the shade, watching people trek across the sidewalks as they discuss varying topics about their work, the conference they just attended, even little tidbits about themselves.

Ryan shyly divulges the struggles he’s had with gambling, the past addiction bore on his face like shadows. Spencer in turn, proudly shares his survival on being a drug addict, the years and memories like whispers in his mind.

They’re interrupted when recognition shines in Ryan’s eyes, focused on something over Spencer’s shoulder and he turns, mouth open, ready to wrap up their conversation when he stills.

Luke Alvez is standing behind him, a soft look falling over his face as his eyes track Ryan. It’s enough to rattle Spencer, who has never actually seen his co-worker like this and also how does Ryan know Luke? It’s weird that two different parts of his life have, it seems, collided before and it’s odd watching it in real time.

When Spencer looks back at Ryan, a similar look dawns on him, a wide smile gracing his face. “It’s nice to actually meet you, Spencer. He described you to a t, which is funny since he likes to exaggerate most of the time.”

A shadow falls over their table and Luke is up closer, a smirk twitching on his face and amusement shines from Ryan’s eyes.

Luke drags a free chair from another table and takes pity on Spencer. “Reid, meet my husband,” he nods in Ryan’s direction and the pieces fall together in his mind.

“What..What did he tell you about me?” That’s the first thing that comes out Spencer’s mouth, his mind scrambling for thoughts as he reviews all the information he knows about Luke. Luke, who keeps his emotions close to the vest, who’s like a tomb sometimes, rarely sharing privy details about himself.

Ryan’s lips twitch slightly, like he’s fighting the urge to laugh and Spencer scowls at the both of them. Luke has the audacity to smirk and makes a vague gesture that doesn’t answer the question.

Ryan snorts at his husband’s behavior and reaches out to take Luke’s hand in his. “He told me you’re very brilliant, a genius who could be using his potential for more, but your dedication to save others is commendable.”

Warmth curls under his breastbone when he turns his eyes on Luke, who’s rubbing a hand over the back of his neck but his eyes convey that he means it. It spurs him to ask, “what else?” Because he didn’t know that, that Luke felt that way. They’re not close, they work together and could be deemed friends but Luke doesn’t have the same camaraderie with Spencer that he does with JJ or Garcia.

Ryan’s eyes are dancing with mirth as he shoots another smirk at Luke. “You know what profilers do, they profile each other.” He waves a hand between luke and spencer as if _proving my point_ , the two skating their gazes on each other, waiting for one to concede.

Spencer’s the first one to break, turning his gaze on ryan. “Luke doesn’t talk about himself, ever. He talks about Roxy, he talked about his friend Phil,” and he shoots an apologetic glance when Luke abruptly inhales deeply when Spencer mentions phil.

Spencer barrels on, “I get that he doesn’t like to talk about his personal life, but why don’t casually mention his marriage and just move on?”

Ryan’s eyes furrow, a crease growing between them, worried as he eyes Luke, who seems to have gain control on his emotions again. “Are you asking for an explanation or for a reason?” Luke is seldom, his expression switching to serious and Spencer has a sense prickling up his spine that what he’s about to learn is more than he thinks he’ll get.

He jumps, acting on his instinct. “Both,” Spencer answers, locking eyes with Luke, who nods and starts talking.


End file.
